


Melancholy Astronautic Man

by writteninweakness



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninweakness/pseuds/writteninweakness
Summary: A Kent x Heroine fanvid to Allie Moss' "Melancholy Astronautic Man."





	Melancholy Astronautic Man

**Author's Note:**

> I think I learned a few things with this video, and I worked hard to make the transitions smoother as well as not just use the same clips as before, but changing around the moments a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, password because paranoid. This time it's clover.


End file.
